Playing with Sesshomaru's hair
by Sexysaxist
Summary: On a quiet evening Sesshomaru lets Rin play with his hair. Short little one shot, not a romance


**Playing with Sesshomaru's hair**

Let me start this off by explaining that I LOVE long hair. My hair is long, as well as all of my sisters, my mother and most of my friends. And I LOVE having my hair brushed and played with. A LOT. I think most people with long hair do. So that was sort of the premise of this story. I think the boys, both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru like having their hair played with as well. When Sessh still had both arms he twiddled with his hair, and Inu likes having it blow dried. I also really like the little moments between Rin and Sesshomaru, when they are just together, being themselves and taking care of each other. So I put one moment together that just maybe, a few other readers will like too. Please review and tell me what you think

* * *

Night had fallen when Sesshomaru emerged from the hot spring he was lounging in. His youki kept him clean enough most of the time but occasionally, even he needed to bathe. The water had a way of soaking and swirling away the subtle grime of long travel, of sleeping outdoors and sitting by fires. Not dirty per se but…not clean either. 

Sesshomaru threw his pile of clothes in the water and swished them around for a moment then wrung them out. With a soft push of energy, the same energy he used to make the whip from his hand, he forced the remaining water from the fabric. As he stood to dry and redress himself he cursed his little brat brother. Wringing his knee length hair one handed was not easy but he managed, sort of. Sesshomaru left the hot spring and joined Jaken and Rin at their campfire. Using the pointed toe of his shoe he toppled Jaken away from the large boulder he'd been lounging against and took his place. The stone was warm from the fire so Sesshomaru spread his dripping hair over it to dry.

"Sesshomaru-sama washed his hair"

Sesshomaru-sama was glad that Rin still had a firm grasp of the obvious.

"Can I comb Sesshomaru-sama's hair again?"

"When it is dry"

Rin clapped her hands in delight and ran to search Ahun's saddle bags for his comb. It was _his_ because she wasn't allowed to use it. Her hair was too dirty. Rin sat by the fire and waited for the dripping to stop. Then she waited for the bright sheen of dampness to disappear. Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't let her comb his hair when it was wet.

Sesshomaru stared into the flames, enjoying the thick warmth this particular wood gave off. The fire was for Rin's benefit alone, but he'd come to enjoy it, and the fact that she wasn't pressed against his leg shivering in her sleep. He was shaken from his inner musings by Rin's soft voice.

"Sesshomaru-sama's hair is dry now"

He tilted his head forward and shook it just a little, sending the polar white mass tumbling over his shoulder. The strands tangled with the wiry fluff of his tail, making an enormous, luminous pouf on his side. Indeed his hair was dry. His tail slid off his shoulder to curl around his feet and he swung his hair so that it hung down his back again. Then he stood up and with a soft jump, landed on top of the boulder he'd been leaning against. He sat down with his hair hanging down past his butt and over the edge of the stone. Sesshomaru had learned this particular lesson early on. If he let it pool at his back on the ground, Rin made a hopelessly tangled mess.

"Wash your hands" he stated quietly. Rin's mouth formed a surprised "O" as if he hadn't told her to do this a thousand times before, but she scampered to do his bidding.

With freshly clean hands Rin stood at the base of the boulder and began gingerly pulling the comb through the ends of Sesshomaru-sama's hair, just like she'd been taught.

Rin loved Sesshomaru-sama's hair. It was softer than rabbit fur and always smelled so good, like pine trees and cut grass and budding flowers. It smelled like….the very first day of spring when the land took its first breath of sun. Her own hair seemed course and dirty next to his. Sometimes, when Sesshomaru was in a particularly lenient mood, she was allowed to sleep next to him, and she always tried to use his hair as a pillow. It was so much nicer than the itchy fur of his tail. She combed up as high as she could reach from the ground, just to his butt, then scrambled up the boulder to sit next to him. With delicate deliberate care she divided his hair in two and pulled the closer half to lie over her knee so she wouldn't tangle it.

Sesshomaru let the crackle of the fire and the soft rasp of hair on wood seep into his mind. The gentle tug of Rin's hands and the comb felt deliriously good. It was rather womanish of him, he knew, but he LOVED having his hair combed. It was the only human contact he would willingly submit to and only with _this_ human. Rin did not see any implications in this allowed contact, and had no ulterior motives for wanting it herself. She just liked his hair and wanted to touch it. He liked having his hair touched by gentle hands so allowed it. It was as simple as that. The added benefit of regular grooming, since he couldn't do it well one handed, was merely a perk.

He barely noticed when she switched sides and he did not tell her to stop once she smoothed the few tangles away. After Rin finished the job of combing Sesshomaru-sama's hair he scooted forward far enough that she could sit behind him and play. And play she did, running her fingers through the entire length of his hair, swirling together little locks and tickling her face with the ends. She made loose braids and wove them between her fingers.

The sensation sent chills down Sesshomaru's spine. He could let her do this for hours. This was probably the only thing human women were good for and Rin's fingers were so gentle. When he heard Rin let loose a skull cracking yawn, he knew his little treat had ended. She wouldn't stop til he told her to, but if he didn't she would fall asleep sitting up, leaning against his hair and drooling in it.

"Stop now Rin and go to sleep"

"Okay Sesshoma…(Yawn) ru-sama. Thank you for letting me comb your hair"

He watched her settle herself down for the night by the fire without comment.

_Thank you little Rin._

* * *

Please Review, I absolutely love hearing from you. The comments that tell me what _specifically_ you liked or disliked about the story are really the most helpful to me for improving this story in particular and my writing over all. That means you Alicja 


End file.
